Enternal Past
by R.Lee
Summary: At the night of Clow Read's death, the Clow cards and the gardians of the Clow mourn in pain and sadness. Years later, at the same time Clow died, the return card brought Sakura and Li into a time where impossible things are true. I need more reviews. Pl!
1. Return Again

Eternal Past  
  
Chapter 1 - Return  
  
A dark figure stepped out into the glareing light. Above the dark figure, hundreds of floating mountains flew through the sky.  
  
"Where... where am I?"  
  
The skies grew red, as red as blood. Two swords, one shaped as a moon, another as ice, floated through a chamber.  
  
"Is... is this a dream?"  
  
A human, who has metal wings floated through the sky. He fought with the dark figure who held the sword shaped as ice...  
  
***  
  
Sakura eyes opened to find a room, her room. She sat up straight and thought about her dream for a moment. It seemed so real. It was 2:28 am. Sakura sighed. This was the 3^rd time she had this dream. She didn't tell Kero, because she felt this was for herself to find out. But now... now she was not so sure. She seems to feel more and more tired everytime she sleep.  
  
***  
  
Li opened his eyes and sat up straight. He realized that he was breathing very hard. "That dream was so real," He thought. This was the third time he had this dream. He didn't tell no one because he felt this was just a normal dream. But... now he was not so sure.  
  
***  
  
Eriol looked out the window and smiled slightly. He felt something, and he knew what it was. Ruby rubbed her eyes and looked at Eriol. Spinel sat on the sofa.  
  
"Master, why are staring out of the window. Do you sense something?" Spinel asked.  
  
"No, Spinel. You know, tonight is very special. This was the night when Clow Read died. As you two know, when Clow Read died, the return card was quite disturbed. As I recall, Yue told me that it flashed past memories of Kero and Yue, for they were the only two near the Clow Cards. I wonder, now that the return card is a star card, would it still be effected by this night?" Eriol said.  
  
Ruby gasped. "You don't mean..." She said.  
  
"Yes, Sakura shall return to the past. She shall return to her past recarnation." Eriol said.  
  
***  
  
Sakura opened her eyes again. What was the matter with her? She's been trying to sleep all night. Yet, she kept waking up. Maybe she should drink some water. Sakura walked down the stairs as quietly as she could, because she was not in the mood to be questioned by her big brother, Tori, on why she was up so late. Sakura poured herslef a glass of water and drank it slowly. As she closed her bedroom door behind her, she suddenly saw a glowing from her desk. It was in the desk where she put the star cards. Sakura took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the desk. As she opened it, the glow stopped. Sakura picked up the star cards and went through them one by one. Windy, firey, shield, wood, shadow, return? Sakura held the other cards in one hand, and then the return in another. Return felt so cold and stiff, as her star cards felt warm. She held the return for a moment, and suddenly, without warning, the return glowed brightly. Sakura tried to scream, but before she did  
that, the return pulled her through a dark portal.  
  
"KEERRROO!!!" Sakura screamed as she dissapeared through the portal.  
  
Kero woke up and looked up. He gasped and looked out the window.  
  
"Oh no, the return is at it again! I gotta go tell Yue!" Kero said. He opened the window and flew out into the night sky.  
  
***  
  
Li closed his eyes and felt himself starting to fall asleep. Suddenly, he had a glow around him. He looked at his hand, and tried to scream. However, no sound came out of his mouth. Then, he disappeared.  
  
***  
  
This is only the beginning to this story. Please read and review. I know, I know, it's boring, but wait till the next chapter comes up. Then, you're really start liking this story! ^_^  
  
-To be continued 


	2. From The Future To The Past

Enternal Past  
  
From the Future to the Past  
  
As Sakura opened her eyes, she looked around. She felt that she knew this place well, whereever she was. She was in a meadow, surrounded by flowers and grass. She looked over her heads, and she saw something she would never see in Japan, there were rocks in the air! No, more like mountains. Sakura looked around again, and pinched herself seeing if she was dreaming. Nope.  
  
"Great.", she thought. "I'm trapped in a weird world with flying mountains, I have no star cards with me, and these things are resembling to my dream. Just great."  
  
Just then, a rumbling was heard. It grew louder and louder as Sakura stood up. She stepped out of the meadow and watched over the cliff. An army of soldiers on horses roared as they drew nearer and nearer to her. She screamed. She ran. She even managed to look back and scream again.  
  
The soldiers grew nearer and nearer. As they got nearer, Sakura managed to catch a glismpe at a boy flying over the soldiers, with metal wings. He swooped down and grabbed Sakura by the waist, and flew back up. Sakura screamed even more and tried to kick loose, until she knew it was hopeless and just waited for them to bring them to the place they were bring her to.  
  
The horses the soldiers were on began to float as the boy with metal wings flew higher into the air. Sakura realized they were heading towards one of the floating mountains. Once they reached there, the boy dropped down Sakura and folded up his wings. Sakura looked at the boy and gasped.  
  
***  
  
As Li woke up, he looked around him. "What a strange place..." Li thought. He looked aboved him and he too saw the floating mountains. He cried out in surprise, and to make it worse, he saw men on flying horses floating towards one of the mountains. It seemed to be in the center. Li took a deep breath, and wonder if he was able to call on his sword. He held up a hand, and called apon his sword. It appeared.  
  
"Good. At least I still have my powers. Element, WIND!!!" Li yelled out. He aimed it towards the grouind, and he flew straight up towards the mountain.  
  
It was going fine until a strong wind knoecked him off his course, and he started to fall. He screamed and once again called upon the element wind, and he fell back to the ground. He knew he'll never get up there just by wind alone. Just then, a girl flew down to the ground. She was wearing a tunic and she held a sword shaped as the moon. When the girl turned around, he gasped. The girl looked exactly like Sakura!!!  
  
***  
  
The boy looked questionably at Sakura, and then at the soldiers. He held out a hand, as if intended to pull her up. But Sakura just sat there, staring at him. He looked exactly like Li!!!  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" The boy asked.  
  
"You're... you're Li!" Sakura yelped.  
  
"Excuse me? My name is Leraon." He said.  
  
"But... never mind. Why did you carry me up here? Where am I?" She asked. She was surprised by her voice, for it rised louder and louder from each breath she drew.  
  
"I do not understand your question. Today is Eolris's time to use his powers to try to destroy the evil forces on this planet. I carried you up here because it was told to everyone by Eolris himself, to look upon the high powered immortals to bring them up here, to the mountains where they would not be effected by the evil attacks that are predicted to happen. As for your last question... you are at the Kwah mountains." Leraon said.  
  
"But...but..." Sakura sputtered. She had no idea what was going on. But whatever it was, none of her friends would be able to help her.  
  
***  
  
Sakura is wrong. She does have friends on the Kwah mountains. However, never did she knew, that her friends shall also become her enemy. In fact, the worse enemy of all...  
  
-To be continued 


	3. Familiar Faces

Enternal Past  
  
Familiar Faces  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
In the past thousand years, the evil of the land was banished by the eight high mountains, Kwah, Zwas, Noh, Wahi, Mah, Hazh, Kwan and Budawn. These eight mountains together weakened the evil forces, and then it was Eolris turn. Using the Celestrial Mirror handed to him by the powers of all four elements, he banished the remaining evil to the Forgotten Mountain, where they stayed there forever, or so they thought.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"But a few days ago, the evil seem to have found a way out of the Forgotten Mountain. They have spread through the grounds of humanity, and many have died from the evil, or have become slaves to evil. Today, Eolris will once again use the Celestrial Mirror, trying once again to banish the remaining parts of evil." Leraon finished.  
  
Sakura stared in amazement as she looked out into the sky on the mountain. She notice the other seven mountains drifting to one mountain in particular, which had a black cloud over it in particular.  
  
"Are, are we going there?" Sakura asked as she pointed toward the dark clouded mountain.  
  
"Yes. That is the Forgotten Mountain." Leraon said. He unfolded his silver wings and spread them out. He held out a hand to Sakura. Sakura took it.  
  
"Come, it is time for you to meet Eolris. He might be pleased by your presences." Leraon said.  
  
He took Sakura and flew up to the top of the Kwah mountains, where there was a tall building glowing in a magical light. The building had golden gates, and they opened as Leraon and Sakura flew closer. Inside, Eolris sat in the room. Around him, there were millions of men meditating. They were all dressed in white, and they all seemed to glow in the presence of Leraon and Sakura. When Leraon and Sakura landed, Leraon kneel down to Eolris. Sakura did the same, however, was slow in reaction. She noticed something, that Eolris seemed familiar. He looked just like Eriol!  
  
"You have come far to have come here. I am pleased." Eolris said. All the other people meditating bow their heads, as if to say the same.  
  
"Eolris, I have news on the evil forces. It seems as if they are trying to rehatch the Pearl of evil." Leraon said.  
  
"That, I know." Eolris said.  
  
"Eolris. Maybe you can help me. You see, I…uh… am not from this time period. In fact, I never even heard of this time period…" Sakura said.  
  
"That I do not know. But if you are here, then you must be from this time period, right?" Eolris said with a smile.  
  
"Uh… right. Eolris, there is something that puzzles me. You call that mountain," Sakura pointed to the mountain there were heading towards, "Forgotton mountain. Why is that?" Sakura asked.  
  
Many people whispered and mumbled at this question. Eolris rosed a hand to silence them.  
  
"It is the Forgotton mountains because it was abandoned. Let me tell you the story…" Eolris said.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
In the past, Forgotton Mountain was not forgotton. It was the mountain called Sorrow Mountain. There lied two treasures. One was the Moon sword, and the other was Cheau. Cheau was the ruler of the Sorrow Mountain. She was always cold, never to show passion or emotion. That was why it was called the Sorrow Mountains. One night, she was attacked by the darkness of evil. She fought bravely, but the darkness took over her body. When the darkness used her to attack the 8 mountains, we were defeatened by the powers of Cheau. However, Cheau used her own strength to destroy herself. The Moon Sword flew into the sky and was gone forever, and none knew where it went. It was said that the Moon Sword was to go to the recarnation of Cheau, where they would be back together once again, and take back Forgotton Mountain as their own…  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"But there is something that puzzles me, Sakura. You look exactly like Cheau, and your hidden magical powers are as high as hers." Eolris finished.  
  
Sakura held her breath without noticing. She released it when she realized, and started to breath again.  
  
"So…you're saying…I'm…" Sakura began.  
  
"Eolris! We're under attack!" Leraon cried suddenly. His wings were no longer folded, but spread and alert. The blades of the wing looked deadly.  
  
"Prepare for attack. Defend and attack. Sakura," Eolris looked at Sakura, "We might need your help."  
  
Sakura nodded. Her questions would have to wait. If she doesn't help defend the mountain, then she might not have questions to ask at all soon.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
R.Lee: So what did you guys think? I know, I know, this chap sucks. It'll get better in the next one. Promise. Good review bad review. I don't care. Just review. I want to know how I did. 


	4. Mirror Image

Enternal Past  
Mirror Image  
  
Li looked at the girl that looked like Sakura but definitly wasn't Sakura. The girl rosed her hand a summoned a moon shaped sword that floated around and placed itself dangerously close to Li's neck.  
  
"...Who are you?" The girl said.  
  
Li looked at the girl and then at the sword. "Li Syaoron." The stared at him for a moment, and then stood up. She waved her hand and the sword flew away. She threw a black cloak over her and began walking away.  
  
"You should stay away from the grounds. Get the attention of a celestrial soldier from one of the eight high mountains to bring you to safety. It is dangerous here. The dark forces are ready to strike." She said.  
  
"At least tell me your name!" Li called to her. The girl stopped and turned around. Li tried to see what was the expression on her face, but since the cloak was also covering her face, he could not tell.  
  
"My name is Sakiras." She said. Then she turned and walked away. Li looked at her and then looked around him.  
  
"Where in the world am I? And who is she? She looks exactly like Sakura, and yet... it's like she doesn't even know me." Li said. Suddenly, without warning, a swarm of black bats flew at him. Li yelped in surprise and started brushing the bats away. The bats flew aside, and they formed together and became a boy, or what looked like a boy  
  
"So if it isn't the famous Leraon. Where's your wings?" The figure said mockingly.  
  
"Wings? Leraon? My name is Li Syaoron!" Li said. He didn't know why he suddenly felt angry, but this being was giving him a bad feeling.  
  
"Ok... whatever you say. But today, I shall destroy you once and for all!" The boy said. He suddenly disappeared. Li looked around.  
  
"Where did he go?" Li asked to himself. Just then, a figure appeared behind him and punched him in the spine. Li cried in pain as he fell onto the ground by the force of the punch. Li groaned and stood up. He swung a fist at the figure, but the figure disappeared again. It reappeared behind Li and threw a powerful punch at Li. Li jumped out of the way and swung a kick at the figure. The figure grabbed his leg, and as if Li was a stick, the figure swung Li onto a wall nearby. Li crumpled down onto the ground by the force of that attack.  
  
"Foolish human. Do you actually believe you can difeat me without magic, Leraon?" The boy smiled.  
  
"For the last time... I'm not Leraon. And to defeat the likes of you, I will not need magic!" Li cried. He kicked the boy in the stomach. The boy, caught by surprise, flew back by the force of the kick. Li jumped up and slammed the boy to the ground. The boy growled.  
  
"So... you decided to play rough?" The boy said. He smirked. He put his hands together as if praying, and suddenly, another Li appeared. The real Li was surprised. The fake jumped up and kicked Li in the shoulder, and Li flew aside by the force of the kick. However, Li was able to recover quickly, so he threw a powerful punch at the fake. Li got the fake square in the stomach, but then dropped to the ground clutching his own stomach.  
  
"You will never defeat him Leraon. He's you. To kill him, you kill yourself in the process." The boy said with a laugh.  
  
Li groaned. "Oh... yeah...? Sword." Li muttered quietly, and his sword appeared. "Element..." but before he was able to use his magic, he fell unconscious due to his condition.  
  
"Aw? Game over already?" the boy said. He waved his hand and the fake Li disappeared. He walked up to the unconscious Li. He kicked Li in the ribs, and recieving no answer, he laughed. He laughed a evil laugh that was heard across the land, that sent shivers to everyone still on the land.   
  
As the boy deformed and turned back into bats that flew into the sky, Li slipped into consciousness and watched as a faced, that looked like Sakura, picked him up and placed him on a horse. Then, everything blacked out.  
  
***  
  
RLee : So, what did you think about this chapter? Sorry for the long delay for the next chapter, but I couldn't think of any ideas. So, what did you think? Please review. 


	5. Battle Of Light and Dark

Enternal Past  
Battle of Light and Dark  
  
When Sakura and the Kwah mountains finally reached the Forgotton mountains, Sakura saw thousands of black soldiers heading closer and closer towards the mountain.   
  
"Are they the dark forces?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. But they are not the only ones. The ruler of the dark forces can make as many dark soldiers as he wants." Leraon replied.  
  
"Then why doesn't he make as many soldiers as he can and strike us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He does no have the strength to make so much. He can only revive the ones that die. If the Pearl of evil rehatches, then he will gain unlimited power. Then, instead of using soldiers, he can make a dark flood, destroying all life in it's path." Leraon said. He held out a hand for Sakura to grab onto.  
  
Sakura grabbed onto Leraon's hand and flew into the sky, watching as the enemies came closer and closer.  
  
"If they rehatch the Pearl of evil, everything in it's path will be destroyed, immortal and mortal. Nothing can escape from the flood, except the ruler himself, for he can change into any form he wants." Leraon said.  
  
"So are you saying, that if we lose..." Sakura whispered. She couldn't say the last few words.  
  
"...Then the world shall become covered with darkness, the ruler will be the only one to live on the planet. Then he might regenerate soldiers of the darkness and use it as his army to protect and build the world that he wants." Leraon finished. He flew upwards and joined up with Eolris, who was floating in the air calmly. "We have arrived at the Forgotton mountains, but the dark forces will be here soon too." Leraon said to him.  
  
"I knew this day would come... Leraon, I want you to lead the celestrial soldiers to defend the high mountains. Sakura, you shall stay here with me. Your magical powers might be able to help me." Eolris said.  
  
"But... without my cards, I won't be able to use my magic, and - " Sakura began. But Eolris already began giving orders. Sakura knew she did not have any ways to help, and she was only going to watch, and that's what made her feel helpless.  
  
The skies began to darken as the dark forces drew nearer and nearer. Leraon and the celestrial forces waited silently in the darkened skies as they waited for the dark soldiers odf the dark forces to come. Then all of the sudden, arrows began to be fired at them. Hundreds of celestrial soldiers were caught by surprise and fell to the ground below. Leraon dodged the arrows, and looked at who fired at them. He saw that it was the dark soldiers, ugly, huge beast with huge fangs that can bite your head off. When Sakura saw the swarm of dark soldiers up close, suddenly, she didn't feel so bad about not fighting those huge monsters.  
  
"Attack!" Leraon cried. The celestrial soldiers cried out a battle roar and charged down towards the dark soldiers. The dark soldiers return a roar, and they too, began chargeing upwards towards the celestrial soldiers. Thousands of soldiers of both sides fell to the ground dead or wounded as a battle of life continued in the skies. Leraon used his wings and slashed through dark soldiers. He flew up into the skies and looked down. Spreading his wings, he cried out. "Silver Dragon!" Leraon's wings parted from eachother and formed a dragon and flew down towards a bunch of dark soldiers. The soldiers cried out in pain as the blades of the dragon slash at them. In a matter of seconds, those dark soldiers fell to the grounds below dead. The dragon then parted again and changed back into silver wings, and they flew back onto Leraon.  
  
From above, Sakura watched the bloody battle. Eolris was chanting a celestrial spell besides her, and Sakura felt sort of helpless. Here she was, floating above a war of light and darkness, and she did not know if it was even a dream. She didn't have her cards, so she couldn't help, and she did not know any other ways of using magical powers. She did not know any fighting techniques, so here she was, still watching a painful war.  
  
Suddenly, on the grounds below, the dead dark soldiers began to fuse together. It formed a boy, covered with a black cloak. He looked like a child, and yet, the darkness that Sakura felt inside of him tells her that he was not a child, nor human. The boy laughed and flew up to Leraon. Leraon, caught by surprise, was kicked in the stomach by the boy. Leraon fell to the ground at a great force. From above, Sakura watched helplessly as Leraon hit the ground.  
  
"And I thought I killed you." The boy said with a laugh. Then he turn to Eolris and called out, "So, Eolris, we meet again!"  
  
Eolris glared at the boy, and said, "Dreshl, so this was your doing."   
  
"An honor that you remember me Eolris. You banished me a thousand years ago, and now I come for revenge!" Dreshl cried. With that, he began flying up towards Eolris at a great speed. Using his magic powers, Eolris teleported Sakura onto a mountain nearby, and Sakura watched as Dreshl flew towards Eolris. Eolris's hands began to grow, and he placed them together. Then, without warning, he cried "Celestrial Mirror!" and a blaze of light shined towards Dreshl. Dreshl cried in pain and tried to fly away, but he was breaking apart by the strength of the light. Eolris kept blasting celestrial light at Dreshl as Dreshl kept breaking apart. Leraon gain consciousness by that time, and he flew up to Dreshl.  
  
"Now it's my turn to attack! Silver Dragon!" Leraon cried. His wings parted and joined together as a dragon as it slashed at the dematerializing Dreshl. Dreshl, realizing he was losing, rosed his arms and fired a dark light towards Eolris. Eolris waved the blast away, and using this as a opportunity, Dreshl flew away, weakened. Eolris and millions of celestrial soldiers follwed. The silver dragon joined back into wings, and flew back onto Leraon. Then he too, followed.  
  
Dreshl flew into the Forgotten mountain, and the mountain began being covered with darkness. Eolris fired a celestrial beam at the mountain, but the mountain deflected the beam.   
  
"It's too late Eolris! I have already taken control of this mountain. In a matter of time, a cave to the dark realm will open! The Pearl of evil is about to be hatched, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Dreshl's voice said. Then it laughed. It laughed so evilly that many grew pale by hearing it. Eolris closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"So... it is only the beginning." Eolris said. Thousands of celestrial soldiers began talking among themselves. Leraon looked at the mountain.  
  
"I will stay here and guard Dreshl, so he will not be able to escape. When he releases himself from the mountain, I will signal you all to come here." Leraon said. Eolris nodded, and signaled the celestrial soldiers to go back with him towards the Kwah Mountains.  
  
***  
RLee: So, what do you think? I dunno, I was writing this as it came to my head. Please review. 


End file.
